Everyone Deserves Happiness Like Mine
by WiseGirl210
Summary: This is the sequel to Everyone Deserves A Happily Ever After! Annabeth recovers her lost memories, but makes one mistake that will change her life forever. Fresh out of high school, Annabeth and Percy prepare to be parents. This means growing up and being selfless. Can they do it? This is a story about love, family, and happiness. All rights to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again dears! I missed you guys while I was gone. So I got a little bit excited and got straight to writing this chapter and well if it's a little longer than usual that's the reason. For those of you who didn't read the summary this is the sequel to Everyone Deserves A Happily Ever After. You must read my first story before understanding this one, so enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy walked me out to the car. My arm was linked with him the whole way to the parking lot.

"Ready, Valedictorian." Percy looked at me. Yes, I am Valedictorian. I will make a speech to my fellow students. Only problem, I lost my memory of my first year of Goode High school up until last night due to a car accident.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to wing the speech though"

"You'll do perfectly, as always." He smiled at me, turning on the car. The roar of the engine filled my ears. The slight vibrations of the motor ran through my body. I turned on the radio and a song I hadn't heard in a while.

**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way**

I started to sing, not taking my eyes off of Percy. Percy, was smiling.

**And I will always love you, ooh**  
**I will always love you**  
**You**  
**My darling you**  
**Mmm-mm**

Percy joined in, although he was having trouble hitting the notes. Dumb ass, it's a woman singing. But, even though he's a dumb ass, we sang together.

**Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need**

**And I**  
**Will always love you**  
**I**  
**Will always love you**  
**You, ooh**

**I hope life treats you kind**  
**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**  
**And I wish you joy and happiness**  
**But above all this I wish you love**

**And I**  
**Will always love you**  
**I**  
**Will always love you**

**And I  
Will always love you  
I  
Will always love you**

**I, I will always love**  
**You**  
**You**  
**Darling I love you**  
**I'll always**  
**I'll always**  
**Love**  
**You**  
**Oooh**  
**Ooohhh**

"I will always love you" Percy said when the song came to a close.

"And I, you" I said back, before kissing his cheek quickly at a red light.

"You know, It's been two years since you said that to me, those exact words." I giggled at his memories.

We got to Montauk beach and walked to the docks. I carried my heels in one hand and Percy's hand in the other, because, let's face it, you can't wear heels in the sand. We reached the docks and the heels were back on. I stepped onto the huge yacht that was housing our graduation and got our black robes from Mr. Brunner, our old Ancient History teacher. I heard the most annoying voice complaining.

"Oh my god, Drew, the Fucking neckline is WAY too high and it is too baggy!" Rachel's voice could be heard.

"I know, you so can't see our curves!" Drew complained back.

"Look, slut 1, and slut 2, it is called graduation robes, they're supposed to be modest, you can take them off after the ceremony." Thalia's annoyed voice rang. She saw mine and Percy's hands and walked over.

"I take it your memory is back?" She asked. I nodded and she gathered me in a hug.

"Thank god, your weren't the same! I know I said you were but you weren't cocky, and you didn't spew random facts, and your prided! Oh my god your pride, I missed it so much. Well that and I missed you and Percy, you were so happy together!" Thalia gushed.

"Thanks, I guess" I asked unsure of what to say.

"All graduates to the front of the ship, I repeat, all students to the front of the ship. Thank you." I put my robes on and left to the front with Percy and Thalia. I went towards the stage so I could get on easily.

"Ladies and gentleman, the graduating class of 2016!" Our principle began, "Our valedictorian this year will give a speech. Please welcome, Annabeth Chase." The crowd clapped as I walked to the center of the platform.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I began, "So, I had this speech prepared, but as of last night it won't work. You see, I forgot more than half of my first year at Goode due to getting hit by a car and I remembered everything last night, so, I'm just gonna wing it. But that's what you usually do in highschool."-the crowd laughed-" I went to Goode feeling, scared, worried, and many other normal feelings. But the point is I met friends, and that's what highschool is all about. Making new friends, grasping your life in your hands, and of course a little learning."-more laughs-" I made wonderful friends but got hit and forgot everyone. The teachers and other students helped me back to my feet. I rebuilt the relationships I had. And that's what life is all about, meeting challenges head on and working through them. The years continued and I learned a few things. For one, life is not going to get easier. There will always be highschool drama, it's just hidden. The populars; actors, actresses, and music artists. The jocks; sports stars, and other athletes. The nerds; business men, inventors, and yes, the president. And the rest of the students just trying to make it through highschool; the rest of the population. On top of highschool drama, there will be work, relationships, and for some there will be children. Truth is, life isn't about dating the hottest guy or wearing the cutest clothes. It's about living everyday to the fullest and being happy. You don't need to be swimming in cash to be happy.

College is what's on everyone's minds, but go to college for YOU, not because your told to. Your going to be the one paying tuition, not yourbest friend, and hopefully not your parents. Get a job, you can't live without food.

Make mistakes and learn from them. You never fail. You just learn how NOT to do something. Keep in touch with your friends, there will come a time when your going to need them. No matter how much of a hell it seems, remember high school. You may never experience being young again, you may have kids before you plan, or work might be more demanding than you thought. You never know when you have to grow up. So treasure your youth. Thank you for a great two years." Claps and cheering could have been heard all the way across the Atlantic.

The ceremony went on as you might expect, we got our diplomas and shook the principles hand. The moment it was over Rachel's and Drew's robes were off and Percy and I laughed at their slutty outfits. they were WAY too short and I can't describe them without wanting to barf.

We ate, laughed and talked. three hours later we were back at Montauk. I took my heels off and was holding them in my hand. Percy's arm was around my waist and I leaned into his warmth. We got off the boat and walked to the edge of the water, the setting sun on the horizon.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" our lips met. It was the perfect moment, waved brushed my ankles and the beautiful sunset was filled with pinks and oranges. Not to mention Rachel's shriek and the sound of her retreating steps. This kiss was full of love and joy. All too soon we separated and looked into each other's eyes. Percy's eyes were still brought green but the specks of blue were more prominent than usual. The last wisps of the sun warmed his face making it look warm and inviting. I leaned in and just stood there in his tight embrace with my head on his chest. I heard soft music and began to sway with Percy and the waves lapping against my feet.

"Can we stay for a few weeks?" I asked Percy, still swaying.

"Yeah, my family has a cabin here that we can stay at." I looked up at him and smiled. My lips were captured in his, moments later his tongue was once again in my had a hand in my hair and the other pushing the small of my back into him. I had a hand on his shoulder, helping support my body on my toes, and the other tangled into his black hair. The kiss deepened and before clothing was removed, Percy picked me up bridal style and carried me along the beach towards a small cabin. But that night Percy and I decided not to go all the way and run the risk of being parents.

**TA-DA! I know I said this would be up in July, I couldn't wait to write this so, yeah. I just can't update often. But I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me! I hope you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! GUESS WHAT! I AM GOING TO DC IN 1 WEEK! Klhdfguihaohguiahweftui I am SOOOOOO excited! Anyways, so since I love you so much, I updated! I hope you enjoy. And just so you guys know about the length of my chapters, I have a rule for myself. I WILL NOT HAVE A CHAPTER SHORTER THAN 1000 WORDS. No one has complained about it yet, but whenever I start a story people ALWAYS complain about the length. So you get 1,103 words this chapter. LOVE YOU! ENJOY!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I had been staying at the cabin for the past three days. I have yet to tell him that I am three days late as well. Isn't a missed period a sign of pregnancy? **(Sorry boys, it had to be mentioned.)** Yeah, it is. What if he gets scared and runs away from me, leaving me alone to deal with the very possible possibility of pregnancy? I don't want to be alone! Percy, please don't leave me.

"I'm going to pick something up from the store. I'll be back soon!" I called throughout the cabin. Percy walked out of a room with his jacket in hand. Gods, he is beautiful without even trying.

"I'm coming, let's go." He walked towards me. I am so lucky. Wait I was getting a pregnancy test. Great, well, he'll find out sooner or later.

"I need to go to the drug store" I said and he nodded before opening the car door for me and helping me in. He got in on the other side and drove towards the small town 5 miles away.

"What do you need to get at the store?" He asked innocently.

"A-A test" I stuttered out quietly. He swerved to the side of the road and turned to me.

"You think you're..." He looked into my eyes.

"I-I don't know, I'm three days late, p-please don't l-leave me. I-I can't d-do this o-on m-my own." I started to cry. Percy gathered me in a hug and held me close.

"I will never leave you. No matter what." he whispered.

"What if I told you it might not be yours?" I cried out. Percy went rigid.

"What?" he said, broken hearted.

"I'm kidding!" I laughed out, "of course it's yours!" Percy sighed in relief and continued to the store.

"I've been thinking. We are graduating and have to leave the dorms." Percy started, "And I was wondering, do you want to move in together?" He was a little nervous in asking the question.

"Yeah, I would love that" I said as we pulled into the parking lot. I walked straight for the pregnancy tests. I grabbed four and fished around in my purse for something I hadn't looked at in a while. Last year Thalia gave me a fake diamond ring and wedding band for my birthday, I haven't used them until now.

"Here put this on." I handed Percy the ring, it fit him perfectly. I slipped mine on and we walked to the cash register.

"How long have you guys been married?" The cashier asked.

"A year." we said at the same time.

"Well congrats, I hope you get the results you want." She said after I paid for the test. We drove to the cabin quickly anxious to see the results.

An hour later Percy and I were sitting in each other's arms on the bed waiting on three pregnancy tests to give us results.

"How long has it been?" I asked looking up at Percy.

"Ten minutes." he said simply. I dove forward and snatched the tests.

"Three positives." I whispered, "I'm not ready Percy." He brushed his fingers through my hair and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey, I am going to be right here every step of the way. And I love you, more than anything." Percy held me close and kissed my head.

"Let's watch a movie." I suggested. Percy nodded and grabbed a movie at random before putting it in the DVD player.

"What is it?" I asked my lover.

"Resident Evil" he made his way over and almost sat down.

"I'm pregnant you ass, put in the Notebook."

He turned around, sighing dramatically. Minutes later we were in each other's arms, half watching half looking at houses. Well I was, Percy was looking something else up online but wouldn't let me see what it was. I thought I caught something silver and blue, but I was still unsure.

"I found one!" I sat up and showed Percy.

It a three bedroom 2 bath apartment near Long Island. The apartments had no crime reports and were cute, it was a place I would raise a child in. The apartments were a light blue with white trim and white window frames. The doors were grey, white, or cream, all wood floors. And it was affordable. $2000 a month.

"I like it. Make an appointment to get it." Percy said, looking back at his IPhone. At 9 o'clock we went to bed still wearing the rings. I slept comfortably in Percy's warm, inviting arms. Have I mentioned how much I love him? It's a lot.

LINE BREAK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I awoke with strong arms around me. I jumped out of them and sped out of the room. When I reached the bathroom I threw up into the toilet. Percy stood behind me holding my hair back. He is so loving, loyal, and sweet. If anyone were to father my children, it would be him.

I finished throwing up my guts and brushed my teeth before leaning on Percy.

"I hate you" I mumbled into his shirt.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I threw up because of you." I mumbled again. He laughed.

"Let's get back to bed, its 4 o'clock" he chuckled.

"You go to bed, I don't want to sleep with you, jerk" he looked hurt and pulled me back into his embrace.

"'m sorry you threw up. If there is anything I can-

"Carry me" I cut him off. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed. I was laying in his arms before he spoke.

"We have to leave today." He said sadly.

"I know but at least we'll get an apartment!" I was a little too optimistic. I am never this optimistic. I fell asleep once again.

A knock was heard at the door, I opened it with a hand holding my still small stomach. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a long scar running down his cheek stood in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so I m back from Washington DC! It is so warm there! I went with my class and we were all crying in the end because we had to part ways to go into highschool. :(... Anyways, I got this one done for you guys so I hope you enjoy it! Word count for today is 1,202!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." Luke said. Percy looked at him coldly.

"You're the reason she was hit by that car. You're the reason she forgot about me for so long" Percy growled. He walked towards Luke like he was going to beat the crap out of him.

"I know that, that's why I'm apologizing. Annabeth I can understand why you chose him, I didn't treat you fairly or think about your feelings. I'm sorry for being selfish. I am also sorry for any hurt that I may have caused you. I realize now that I have really found love, that the love I felt for you was sisterly. Although I showed it in a really fucked up way. You won't have to worry I won't get in between you too anymore." Luke apologized. Percy looked confused. But he still looked angry, just not like he was going to kill Luke.

"So, who is the girl?" Percy asked.

"Well he isn't a girl, his name is Bryan." Luke said Percy looked taken aback.

"You are..." Percy started.

"Yes, I'm gay." Luke deadpanned.

"Would you like to come inside? I can make coffee." I offered as if I was talking to an old friend and not someone who had tried to kill me in the past.

"Sure, I would love to." Luke was much more humble and nicer since he figured out his sexuality.

I just realized the pregnancy tests were on the coffee table and he would end up seeing them. Luke saw them.

"Congrats, have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" I shook my head.

"You'll need to do that, I know a good place and can schedule you for tomorrow." Luke offered.

"Thanks." Percy said cautiously.

"Percy, the last time I spoke to you I was on drugs, I didn't mean what I said about Annabeth." Luke reassured Percy. Percy relaxed as I went into the kitchen to make coffee. I was in there for a while.

They must have been getting along because when I walked back into the living room, they were laughing.

"Wise Girl, I'[m going into town with Luke today, is that okay with you?" Percy asked.

"Sure, I'll take the car. Meet me at the apartments at 6 okay. Luke can you drop him off for me?" Luke nodded.

If you saw me now you wouldn't have guessed that I graduated high school under a week ago. I'm a soon to be mother, looking at apartments, and being a house wife. The boys went off to town and I started the 3 hour drive back to New York. I had to grow up fast. If I could go back to my innocent times, I would. But this child will be born, if it's the last thing I do. I'm not that helpless 16 year old anymore. I'm a strong 18 year old woman. My phone interrupted my thoughts. I turned the radio down and answered.

"Hello"

"Hey, love." Percy's cheery voice could be heard on the other line.

"Sup Annie" Luke's voice called.

"Yes boys, what do you need?" God, I'm already getting a mother tone.

"Can we go to the beach later tonight?" Percy asked.

"Sure, after the meeting." I sighed. He is so spontaneous. Going to the store, beach, Montauk. Wait, I wanted Montauk.

"Okay, LOVE YOU!" Percy yelled.

"Love you too, bye" I hung up. After turning the radio up Bruno Mars blasted in my ears.

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_**[x2:]**_**  
****Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.**

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I wanna marry my Seaweed Brain.

"Why do you have this effect on me" I complained to no one in particular. Then I laid my free hand on my still-flat stomach.

"Your daddy's a hassle little one" My voice was musical as I talked to my baby.

"Lullaby and goodnight  
Go to sleep baby angel

Lullaby and goodnight  
Mommy is right here

Lullaby and goodnight  
I love you my darlin'

Lullaby and goodnight  
Go to sleep my baby" I sang to my unborn child. I chuckled at myself. I sure as hell didn't see me raising a baby fresh out of high school. I pictured myself packing for an amazing college.

I checked the time when an apartment complex came into view, 5:50, before pulling into the apartments.

I got out of the car and walked into the main office. Percy sat there, in the waiting area.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him.

"You drive like a mom." He deadpanned.

"I am a mom!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." A man announced. I looked at Percy in utter confusion as he got up from his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

"What's with the Mr. and Mrs. Jackson?" I asked the handsome man who was holding my hand.

"Umm..." Percy's face turned bright red I laughed as we entered a room containing a middle aged man.

"You must be the Jackson's." He said.

"Yes, I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth." Percy and the man shook hands.

"I'm Lance, landlord of this facility." The boys shook hands and Percy lead me towards the seats with his hand on the small of my back.

"So, any pets, children, or roommates?" Lance asked getting straight to business.

"We will have a baby in nine months." Percy answered, "But no pets of roommates."

"Okay, so what size are we looking at?" Lance asked another question.

"Three bedroom, two bath. Model C-2." I answered. Yeah, that's right. I memorized the apartment type I wanted. Why? Because I have a kick ass memory.

"Looks like your wife knows what she wants." Lance chuckled, how old are the two of you?"

"18 and 19" Percy answered.

"You two must truly love each other." Percy grabbed hold of my hand as Lance pulled up the house I wanted, "The first payment will be 4,000 dollars. You can move in tomorrow if you would like."

Percy and I nodded vigorously. Lance chuckled.

"Here you go." Percy handed him a check. I looked at him in shock. _Graduation present_ He mouthed. We left not to long after filling out the papers.

"Do you want to meet my mom instead of going to the beach?" Percy offered.

"Sure, but won't she hate me for stealing her sons virginity?" I asked.

"Nah, she'll love you." He said leading me to the car. After getting into the driver's seat Percy sped in the direction of his mother's house.

"Okay." I said, unconvinced. What if she hates me, what then. Will she make Percy leave me and this baby?

"Wise Girl, calm down. Breathe, stress is bad for babies." He said, squeezing my leg reassuringly. His hand stayed on my thigh, and moved up.

"Love, we're in the car. And sex is also bad for babies." I reminded him. Percy pouted. I added an 'I love you' and we pulled into a driveway. The house was white and cute, the place I would want my children to grow up in.

"Here we are!" Percy said, hopping out of the now parked car. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. After swinging the door open he yelled an "I'm home!" and walked into the kitchen. I love him.

I walked through the archway and was met by the smell of cookies. A beautiful brown haired woman turned and faced me. She had a few grey hairs and warm brown eyes. The only wrinkles occupying her face were from smiling. Her figure was small, and I understood why Percy was so kind and gentle. I would be too if this woman raised me.

"You must be Annabeth, Percy has told me all about you. I'm Sally." Sally said kindly. Then I was pulled into a warm hug.

"So, Annabeth, this is my mom!" Percy said, swelling with pride. Beeping was heard from the oven.

"That's the cookies!" Sally turned around to the oven.

"Are they blue?" Percy asked, excitement lacing his every word.

"When are they not?" Sally smiled pulling out blue chocolate chip cookies. So Percy wasn't lying when he told me the blue food story.

"I'm gonna show her round the house, kay mom?" Percy asked his mother. She nodded and Percy led me upstairs.

"This is my old room." Percy opened a door that led to a room with blue walls, white carpets, white bed with blue bedding and a little alcove in the wall that led to a space just enough for two, but is was stuffed with pillows.

"I like it." I said moving from Percy's grasp onto the bed.

"Glad you do, you complete the room." I blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Well" Percy laid his body on top of mine, "You look perfect on my bed. But you know what would look better?"

"What?" I challenged, eager to see where he was going with this.

"You without your clo-

"Kids, dinners ready!" Sally called from downstairs. God, Percy is such a perv sometimes. Well that and a hormonal young adult.

"COMING!" Percy called. He left but not before kissing my collar bone.

I walked into the dining room with a hop in my step and was greeted by the wonderful smell of pasta with meatballs.

"Smells delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks mom!" Percy cheered before popping down into his seat. I sat next to him, and moments later I felt the soothing pressure of his warm hand on my thigh. I laid my hand on top of his before his mom dived into a conversation.

"So have you found a place yet?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, we actually signed the lease for an apartment a few miles away." I said. What if she asks about how far our relationship has gone.

"Hey mom guess what?!" What is he so excited about?

"What hon?" She looked at her son who whispered something in her ear. A smile graced her lip.

"What?" I asked. Obviously confused.

"Nothing dear, I have to get something from upstairs, be right back!" She got up and disappeared up the stairs.

**Percy's POV**

I was going to get Annabeth's ring while I was out with Luke today, but nothing really struck me. Until I remembered my mother's wedding ring that she got when she married my father. It wasn't any use any more, since she married Paul and all. The ring she had was silver with a diamond in the middle surrounded by little emeralds the color of my eyes. It would be perfect for Annabeth.

"What is she getting?" Annabeth asked from next to me. I was about to make up an answer when Paul walked in the door.

"Hey Paul!" I cheered. What, I'm a loud kid.

"Percy? What are you-" Then he saw Annabeth, "Ah, Miss Chase, how are you?"

"I'm good, but you can call me Annabeth." Annabeth said politely.

"Paul guess what!" My mom probably delivered my proposal plans to my step father's eager ears.

"Let us sit down for dinner." Paul said sitting in a seat. A smile was plastered to his lips.

"Oh yeah, mom one more thing." I said, hesitant of telling my mom of her grandchild.

"Yes?"

"Um, well you see, Annabeth's, um..." God why is it so hard to say this.

"Percy say it quickly, it'll help." Annabeth encouraged.

"Well, Annabeth's, um, she's."

"Oh, for god's sakes, I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

I turned a bright red. Being pregnant can only mean one thing. That we went all the way, and now my mom knows.

"Well, as long as you don't leave her Percy, ALL IS WONDERFUL!" My mom got up from her seat and pulled Paul up with her.

"WE'RE GONNA BE GRANDPARENTS!" Then she spun around with him and jumped up and down. Well, she's excited.

"Percy" Annabeth whispered from next to me. I looked into her beautiful face to show that I was listening.

"Why isn't your mom mad at me?" she whispered. God, does she know how sexy that is?

"She's not like that." I whispered back to my beautiful girlfriend. I gave her led a reassuring squeeze as my mom and Paul sat back down.

"Have you made an appointment at the clinic yet?" She asked politely. We shook our heads.

"Well you should, I have one that I can make a call to and get an appointment for tomorrow. How does that sound?" She asked.

"That would be wonderful! Percy has job interviews until 4 in the afternoon and I am free at 2. " Annabeth explained.

"Okay, I can call them tonight or get their number, anything works for me." My mom said. Her eyes full of warmth happiness and a little disappointment. But, that's to be expected when your 19 year old son gets a girl pregnant.

The night went on and we chatted about our lives and high school and crap like that. Eventually Annabeth and I had to leave.

"I love you mom." I hugged my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then, I walked over to Paul.

"Love ya kid, and be good to her." He ruffled my hair.

"Bye Sally Bye Paul, thanks for dinner." Annabeth hugged my mom and Paul. Both adults mumbled their goodbyes.

"Percy a minute." My mom says. I told Annabeth to "Wait in the car" before walking to my mom.

"Here it is. The ring is in the box." She handed me a blue velvet box. I turned to leave before I was stopped by my mother grabbing my arm.

"Yeah mom"

"Be good to her. Pregnancy is hard especially for a girl her age. Please, be the young man I raised you to be." She said.

"I promise I will mom. I love you." I gave her another quick hug before walking out the door.

LINE BREAK ++++++**(do you guys understand the pluses yet? It's because Annie is Preggo!)**

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked as I slid into the car.

"She was just telling me to be good to you and stuff like that." I responded as we drove off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I reached the dorms and we were about to go to bed. While in the car I made a call to the clinic and was able to get an appointment at 5 o'clock. I was going to miss this dorm. But this is a chance to start a new life, with Percy. I walked over to my boyfriend.

"Hey you know I love you, right?" I whispered in his ear. My small body was pushed against his with my hands wrapped around his neck in an embrace. I could feel his muscles through his shirt.

"Hey." His voice was husky in my ear. Still pressed against him I let out a tear. Then another. And another. It didn't take long until I was crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy pulled away. I shook my head. With his thumb he wiped a tear from my cheek. His warm lips were pressed against my forehead.

Percy's warm hand pressed against the back of my head and pulled me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle.

"What if we can't do this? I am so scared. We just got out of high school. And now I can't go to college." I cried harder. Percy rubbed circles on my back.

"You will always have me, and I will not let you forget your dream." Percy whispered before leading me to bed.

LINEBREAK! +++++

The morning greeted me with warm sun rays. Percy was still asleep so I wiggled out from under his arm. He didn't wake. I grabbed a red shirt and black yoga pants. In a moment they were on my body. I should get boxes.

After scribbling a note for Percy:

_Morning Love,_

_I went out to get some boxes. I love you so much, be home soon._

_Love,_

_Wise Girl_

I headed out the door, grabbing my keys and purse on the way.

20 minutes later I was back at the house with enough boxes to pack the dorm. Percy was still asleep. I sighed. Wasting no time I got to work. Starting in the kitchen, I packed the food. Cereal, cans, pasta, and other food items went into boxes.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist when I taped the last box of food shut.

"You are amazing." Percy breathed in my ear. The scent of the sea filled my senses. I could feel the warm, bare skin that is his chest against my back. I turned around to face my boyfriend.

I pushed my lips onto his to give him a quick peck on the lips. Well it was supposed to be a peck on the lips, but soon I was on the counter with Percy in between my legs. My hands were tangled in his jet-black hair. His hands were on either side of me, resting on the counter. The kiss was full of love and passion. The reason I fell in love with the man is because he made me feel safe and would never take things too far.

But I remembered I had to pack. And I pulled away. Percy pouted at first but helped me off the counter. Well more like he placed me softly on the ground.

"You're such a gentleman. Now help me pack the dishes and the rest of the kitchen." I ordered.

LINEBREAK +++++++++++++

Noon came around. Percy and I packed the kitchen, bathroom and spare bedroom. Thalia came over with Nico and helped. Eventually we took a break and ordered a pizza for lunch. Crap. I have to tell Thalia. We are all going to die!

"Annie, I love you!" Thalia said when I brought in the pizza. I chose to ignore the name.

"I know!" I said, setting down the box full of cheesy goodness. We dug in. I leaned on Percy's shoulder. Said boy had an arm wrapped around my waist.

"I love you." Percy's lips brushed against my ear, "I love both of you."

"We love you too." I said to him.

"Annabeth, why did you say 'we' instead of 'I'?" Thalia asked. Damn it!

"Um, well you see, I'm pregnant." I told her and Nico.

"WHAT?" Thalia and Nico yelled at the same time.

"Annabeth your 18!" Thalia scolded me. Then she saw Percy…

"You" Her voice was barely a whisper but it almost sent me running out of the room. Percy's shirt collar was in her hand.

"You did this to her. You knew of her past yet you, YOU DISGUST ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Thalia roared. Thalia turned to me,

"Annabeth, what happened I thought you wanted to save it? How could you?" disappointment laced her words. I looked at the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry" I murmured. Thalia gathered me in her arms.

"Look, I am still your best friend. I will ALWAYS be here for you. Now let's finish the pizza then Percy can get a job while we pack."

And that's what we did. Thalia Nico and I finished all of the packing. Percy left to get a job and I sat in a dorm full of boxes. After checking the time (3 PM) I filled my car with boxes and drove to the apartment. What, I needed something to do for the next two hours. Unfortunately Thalia and Nico left at 2:30 so I was alone.

I moved boxes for an hour longer. I was able to make three trips to the apartment. Percy would probably be mad at me for carrying heavy things. Oh well! I took out my phone and called Percy.

"Hello?" Percy's voice was static in the phone.

"Hey hon, it's 4, and the appointment is at 5, you have one hour. Do you remember which clinic it is?" I asked my forgetful boyfriend through the phone.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in a half hour. I promise." Have I mentioned how much I love him?

"Okay, see you then.

LINE BREAK ++++++++++++++++++++++

True to his word, Percy walked in the clinic door at 4:30. I walked up and embraced him.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Hey." Percy whispered back.

We sat in the waiting room, waiting. The time flew by as I sat there texting Thalia.

"Annabeth Chase." A doctor called into the waiting room. I looked up in surprise when my name was called.

"That's us." Percy whispered to me. Then we stood up and walked towards the doctor.

We followed the doctor to a room. Percy's arm was around my waist when we walked through the door. I lied on the hospital bed.

"Hello, I'm Stacy. I will be your nurse." Stacy said to Percy.

Stacy was an older woman, probably in her late 40's. She aged well the few wrinkles she had were from laughing and smiling. Her hair was chocolate brown with grey strands here and there. She was tall, at least 5'8". Her eyes were a beautiful sea blue. All in all, in her 40's, she was still beautiful. She must have been gorgeous in her prime.

"Okay, let us get started.

"You're due February 12. " Stacy said before Percy and I walked out the door.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime!" Stacy waved goodbye as Percy and I walked out of the clinic.

Once we reached the dorms we went straight to bed. But not before packing the rest of the dorm.

LINE BREAK+++++++++++++

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. I laid on top of him with my arms on his bare chest. My chin rested on top in my arms so I could look into his green eyes.

"I have one job interview at noon." Percy pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "But I don't know if I want it. It seemed like one of the best ones wants me."

"Oh is that so? I can't imagine why." I joked. Percy lightly shoved my shoulder.

"You seem to want me quite a lot, Wisegirl!" Percy pointed out.

"That's true. I love you." I whispered, "I don't think I can ever tell you that enough."

"I love you too." Percy whispered back. He pushed another strand of hair behind my ear. He saw the fear in my eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I am here. I will always be here."

I nodded. He is so perfect. His child will be perfect too.

**TADA! I KNOW YOU MISSED ME! Although, I have made an observation. A few chapters ago, when I took my leave of absence, I was getting 15-20 reviews per chapter. However the last few chapters I have been getting 7 and under reviews. Please review, it makes me want to update. So please review! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Yours truly,**

**WiseGirl210**


	6. Chapter 6

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE! **

**DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION EVERYONE READ!**

**I will be changing the name of this story to **_**Everyone Deserves A Love Like This**_** in 2 weeks. This will give everyone enough time to read this chapter. The next chapter will be mega ultra-long like 3000+ words. Just thought I would let you know.**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOVE!**

**LOOK UP!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Just thought I should start doing Disclaimers so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Mark of Athena would not have ended in such an evil way! OMG House of Hades comes out October 8, 2013! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! **

**Annabeth's POV+++++-+**

It has been a little under a month since I found out I was pregnant. During that time I got fat. Well Percy says I look beautifully pregnant. But I translate that as: you look fat, don't kill me! The boxes were moved from the dorm and into the apartment. Percy wouldn't let me move any boxes. But, thankfully I was allowed to unpack. I must admit, it was fun telling Percy, Nico, and Grover where to put things. But it was annoying because everyone thought I was going to break at any second. I AM NOT USELESS!

The kitchen, living room, and master bedroom are completely unpacked. The apartment is so beautiful! I would definitely want to raise children here. Large windows let the warm sun in. The area was spacious and homey at the same time. The master bedroom is large and had a patio adjoining it. In one word, it was perfect.

Sitting in the bridle dress store with Katie, Juniper, Thalia, Hazel, and Piper allowed me to think of all that's happened in the last month. Katie, Juniper, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and I sat and watched Silena try on various wedding dresses. She was going to make Beckendorf one happy guy. The hours passed by peacefully as Silena put on and took off wedding dresses.

The girls and I joked and laughed throughout the time spent in the dress store. During our laughing and joking I thought about all that happened in the past month. An interesting day was when they learned I was pregnant.

The girls learned I was pregnant thanks to Thalia. That same day we all learned of the proposal. The look in Silena's eyes when she told us she was engaged was a look of absolute bliss. We were all so happy for her and Beckendorf.

_Flashie Backie!_

_The girls and I were sitting at a booth in Starbucks when Silena burst through the door. The happiest smile in the world was displayed on her stunning features. Something on her left hand sparkled when the sun hit it. I was the only one to notice, so a knowing smile was directed to Silena by me._

"_Annabeth, Earth to Annie!" Thalia said. Her face was directly in front of mine. _

"_CRAP! Thals! What are you doing?!" I gasped holding my chest. She loves scaring me._

"_You kind of spaced when Katie was talking to you." Thalia looked warily at me. _

"_Sorry Katie, what were you saying?" I asked the sweet heart sitting in front of me._

"_I was wondering when you and Percy will get married." Katie asked. I sighed._

"_Well, I will let you know when I'm engaged." I sighed out. Does he even want to marry me? What if he is just sticking around because he knocked me up?_

"_So, he gets you pregnant and doesn't propose?" Thalia questioned._

_I nod my head._

"_That is screwed up." Hazel concluded._

_You're pregnant?" Piper said choking on her drink._

"_I thought I told you guys." I said everyone but Thalia shook their heads._

_Silena plopped down with her freshly made drink._

"_So what did I miss?" She asked the group._

"_Annabeth's pregnant." Katie deadpanned._

"_I know." Silena said simply, "She has that pregnant glow." My eyes were wide. "But here is some news. I'm engaged!" she squealed in glee._

"_Oh my god Silena!" Everyone but me squealed._

"_I know, I saw the ring sparkle when you walked in." It was my turn to know the big news. Silena laid her left hand on the table. It was a simple silver band with a diamond. But then she took it off. On the inside was engraved,' _You are my heart, soul and very being. I love you, ~Charlie'_, in beautiful swirly letters. Silena put the ring back on._

"_It's beautiful." I whispered._

"_Thanks." Silena said The others were speechless_

"_I'm being serious, Silena. Beckendorf knows you well. He picked out the perfect ring." I said honestly. The ring screamed Silena no matter how you look at it. Simple, yet meaningful._

ReAliTy

That day made me wonder what would happen if I were to wear a ring on my finger. What would it look like? Would it too, be perfect? And most importantly, would Percy give it to me?

Then I thought about the night Percy came back from his first day of work. A memory from more than a month ago.

_Flash Back IF YOU DARE!_

_I was at home cooking "dinner". Pasta was one of the few things I could cook. The water was boiling and the sauce heating. With a bread knife in hand, I cut the French loaf into even slices. The scent of freshly baked goodness filled my senses. I love bread._

_Promptly after putting noodles into the boiling water, I spread butter on the warm, fresh bread._

_I added garlic to the sauce when the front door opened._

"_I'm home!" Percy called as he loudly closed the door._

"_In here, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled through the house. I heard him mumble "something smells good" before he entered the kitchen. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, clutching my loose tank top to my waist. Percy's lips caressed my bare shoulder. _

_He kissed my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder._

"_What smells so amazing?" He whispered in my ear._

"_Pasta. I figured I should make something nice since it was your first day of work. How was it?" I asked him._

"_It was fun, but I was thinking I would be an excellent History or science teacher. Maybe Marine Biology for high school kids." That's my Seaweed Brain, wanting to teach kids._

"_Well then, you will have to go to college." I ventured. He didn't like talking about college because that would mean taking money away from me and the baby._

"_I got a scholarship to NYC." Pride swelled in his chest._

"_What in?" I asked. Why didn't I know of this?"_

"_Remember that big test I took in AP Biology?" _

"_Yes, why?" Now I'm interested._

"_Well, I kind of only missed one." Percy blushed. Only one? I missed two on my AP exams! Well, Biology is his strength. I was the same with my Architecture classes._

"_That is my smart Seaweed Brain!" I threw myself into his arms. A smile tugged at my features. How couldn't he tell me this!? _

"_Thanks, but you're going to kill dinner." Percy joked._

"_Right!" I left his arms and finished the meal. Soon we were sitting at the table eating pasta._

"_When do courses start?" I asked. _

"_A few weeks. But I'll be home. I promise. And, I won't miss a single appointment." He promised. The rest of the night was pleasant. We ended up falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Just like old times._

REALity! +++++++++-+

Soon, Silena found the perfect dress. We were finally permitted to go home. Next week was bridesmaids! Oh goodie, NOT!

Traffic was a bitch. It took me all of a half hour to get home. So, I arrived at the same time as Percy. Percy saw me exit the cab and he walked over.

"You got home late." He murmured. I chuckled.

"Blame the traffic." I say, handing the driver some money. In five minutes I was sitting on the couch ordering Chinese.

Not long after that I was walking from the front door, food in hand. Thank you delivery! I was smiling as I sat on the couch, food in my hands. The food was lifted from my hands and placed on the coffee table. Percy leaned back, put his arm around my shoulder, and turned on a movie. The movie was about a family. The mom was brutally murdered mass serial killer to protect her family. She saved the life of the father and one of their children but the child was physically disabled forever. In an act of the defiance the child does something dangerous and gets himself kidnapped. To save his son the father travels hundreds of miles to Australia with the help a mentally disabled woman. The name of the movie, Finding Nemo. Great story line for children! **(I enjoyed writing that! But admit it, it's true.)** Just as Percy pressed play I grabbed my orange chicken and started eating.

The perfect ending to a perfect day.

**So, I hope it was above Par for my wonderful readers. Sorry that this was a filler. I just wanted to sum up the past month before I make you cry! The next few chapters will be eventful! So again,**

**I will be changing the name of this story to **_**Everyone Deserves A Love Like This**_** in 2 weeks. This will give everyone enough time to read this chapter. The next chapter will be mega ultra-long like 3000+ words.**

**I will see you in the next chapter, but for now I have a wedding to attend to!**

**NOT MINE! That would violate my 'single by choice' rule!**

**You guys are the best!**

**Yours truly,**

**WiseGirl210 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry! I totally thought I had already posted this! I am so Sorry! Again I am sorry! I thought I had already posted this! **

**Anyway, Happy Birthday to candyrox8!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke one morning with sunlight streaming through the window, caressing my skin. Today, I get a bridesmaid dress. Percy's strong arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me into his well-muscled, bare chest. Regretfully, I slipped out of the bed, leaving the warmth of Percy's arms.

I threw on a t-shirt and jeans before writing a note to Percy.

_I'm going to the store. I'll be back in twenty._

_Love you,_

_WiseGirl_

I got into my car after changing and drove to the grocery store. My car sped passed the buildings. I crossed streets, people, and well-designed buildings. I stopped at the red light in front of me.

Not long after my vehicle stopped the light turned green and I drove into the middle of the intersection. I looked to the right and saw a pair of headlights coming towards me. The car wasn't stopping like it was supposed to. It rushed towards me. With a _CRASH_ the right side of my car was crushed on impact, just barely sparing me. But, I still found myself lost in the darkness of my subconscious.

IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE, NO! IT'S A BIRD PLANE CARRYING A LINE BREAK! -+-  
**Percy's POV**

I woke up without the heat of my lover. My eyes flew open as I searched the apartment. After ten minutes of searching I found a note in the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief. So she didn't get kidnapped.

Thirty mintues later Annabeth still isn't home. I call her cell. No answer. What the hell?

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

Hastily, I pressed answer on the phone.

"Hello, Annabeth, is this you?" I asked without looking at the caller ID.

"Are you Percy Jackson, the emergency contact for Annabeth Chase?" A strange woman asked through the phone. Wait, EMERGENCY CONTACT?

"Yes, is she okay?" I asked worry latched onto my words as they left my mouth. I flew to the door and threw on shoes and a jacket.

"Well, she was in a car accident earlier today. And her baby, well you should be told in person." The lady sounded sad.

"What happened to my baby?" My fears were coming true.

"She is at Hudson Hospital. Please get here as soon as you can." She avoided my question. The line went dead as I got in a cab.

"Hudson Hospital, and step on it." I told the driver.

"Sir, I can only drive at the speed limit." The cabbie informed.

"My girlfriend got in a car accident and may have lost our baby. Now step on it!" I raised my voice.

"R-Right S-Sir." He stuttered before speeding off. We were at Hudson Hospital in no time. I threw money at the cabbie and ran inside the building.

"Where is Annabeth Chase." I asked the receptionist as I slammed into her desk.

"I am sorry who are you?" I noticed her voice sounded the same as the lady on the phone.

"Percy Jackson, we talked on the phone ten minutes ago." I almost growled. What is with all of these people questioning me.

"Room 312B. She should be awake now." She said before I ran to her room. I hesitated before opening the door.

Line Break that will make you cry. -

**Annabeth's POV**

All I could see was black. I couldn't open my eyes, it hurt too much. The most pain I had was in my stomach area, along with my right arm and leg.

Why does my body hurt so bad? Think Annabeth, think. What is the last thing you remember.

A pair of headlights.

The sound of metal getting crushed.

Then, black.

So, I got in a car crash? I strain to open my eyes just a bit. Bright light enters my pupils and floods my vision. My eyes ajust and I see that I am in a hospital room. I look at my body to see what was damaged. I immediately know something is wrong.

My belly that had swollen due to a baby growing in my womb was almost flat. I start to panic. Quickly I sit up. Pain shoots through my body, but I don't care. My mind is centered on one topic. Where is my baby?

I hold my stomach and cry.

"My baby." I whisper. I hear the door open. My eyes leave my almost flat stomach and look towards the door. Sea-green eyes full of worry stare at me from the door way.

Percy runs and holds me in his arms.

"Thank god. Are you okay? Is the baby…" He stops talking when his hand touches my stomach. Percy's eyes start to water. When I think the tears are going to escape his eyes, he blinks them away. Percy doesn't cry. He remains strong. However, I am a different story. I weep into his arms over the death of our unborn child. The child that grew in my belly for over a month was taken from me in a second.

"Where did they take our baby?" I whisper. My mind, unable to process that the baby is dead.

"Annabeth, I-" Percy was cut off by the doctor endering the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Chase. How are you feeling?" The doctor said.

"Where is my baby?" I ask him, worried about the answer I will receive.

Well, the impact of the crash proved to be to much for the fetus to handle and well…"

The doctor trailed off, not wanting to give the bad news.

"Spill it, doc." Percy almost growled.

"Ms. Chase, you had a mis-cairrage. You lost the baby. I am terribly sorry." The doctor finished. I leaned over the edge of the bed so my arms were around Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around my and rubbed my back while I cried into his shirt.

The doctor cleared his throat before telling me what is wrong with my body. My right arm and leg are badly bruised. I am a "very lucky" person, according to the doctor. But according to me, I would rater have lost a limb than my baby.

My baby.

My baby who never got a birthday. Who never took a breath in this world. Who never got a name. I don't even know if my baby was a girl. And now, my baby is dead. Gone. No longer of this world. A phantom. In a better place. Deceased.

All because someone didn't know how to stop at a stop light.

Line Break -

Percy and I left the hospital an hour later when they decided I could leave.

Numbly, I hailed a cab. Percy walked with his arm around my waist. When the cab stopped he helped me into the vehicle. Percy sat in the cab with his head in his hands. His hair covered his face, but I saw a tear drop off his chin and onto his lap.

I didn't cry. I was too empty to. I just stared emotionously out the window. Then it hit me with full blast. We crossed the street I was hit on. There were stray pieces of my car on the street. Tears ran down my face. When we oulled into the apartment complex I realized Silena's and the others' cars. I wobbled up the steps, tears still flowing from my eyes.

Percy held my hand. His tears were dried, leaving no evidence that they were there. However the usual light that filled his eyes was replaced by a broken stare. His shoulders were slumped forward. He looked dead, except for the fact that he was walking.

The guys were there with their girlfriends, probably with Beckendorf to get tuxedos.

Silena was the first to spot us. She stopped talking and ran to me. She gathered me in her arms, begging me to tell her what happened. But as soon as my body weakly pressed against hers she pulled away from me to look at my stomach. My flat stomach that no longer held a baby. Silena's wide eyes looked to Percy for confirmation. All my lover did was nod. Silena was in tears.

By now the others were at our sides.

"I'm not pregnant anymore." I whisper in a broken voice loud enough for them to hear.

There were a few surprised gasps. Thalia, Silena, and Katie were in tears. They were looking forward to the new baby the most, save Percy and I. Cold wind cut through my clothes. I shivered noticeably. Percy pulled me close to him. Together, Percy and I walked into the apartment.

We collapsed on the couch, together. I curled myself into a ball with Percy's arms around me.

"Annabeth, everything happens for a reason." Percy whispered, trying to calm me down, "We weren't ready to be parents. That child would have had a hard life. We aren't even married yet." His soothing words washed over my body.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat." I whispered, so quietly, that I hoped he hadn't heard me. However, the way his arms tightened around my body proved otherwise. _Everything happens for a reason._ Those words bounced around in my head. _We weren't ready to be parents._ I need to suck it up. The Annabeth everyone knows would pick up her pieces and put herself back together.

My sobbing stopped.

My tears ended.

I sat up and walked over to Silena.

"We have bridesmaids dresses to get." I said with a fake smile. Silena looked at me uneasily.

"We can put it off. I think it might be a better plan if we put it off." She says warily.

"Nonsense this is your wedding we're talking about! I am not making it wait for anything!" Everything was fake. My smiles, my enthusiasm, my happiness. Everything.

**Thalia's POV**

I have never seen Annabeth look so broken. I haven't seen Percy look this broken since we found out Annabeth had no memory of him. The pair was completely and utterly demolished. Along with the life of my niece or nephew.

How does the world manage to be so cruel to such sweet people. Just yesterday Annabeth was so happy when I went to her house. We were talking about baby names Thalina Charlie Jackson, if it was a girl. Tha, from my name Thalia, and Lina from Silena's. Charlie obviously comes from Beckendorf's first name. If the child were a boy his name would be Nate Grover Jackson. The N came from Nico's name and Ate, From Katie's name. Grover is obviously from Grover's first name. Percy even approved the names. Piper and Jason would be saved for their next child.

Then the universe swept in and stole the life of Thalina/Nate. Life is seriously messed up.

I was dragged away from my thinking by Annabeth's voice.

"Nonsense this is your wedding we're talking about! I am not making it wait for anything!" Everything about her was fake. Her smiles were forced. If you knew Annabeth as well as Percy or I, you would know Annabeth is seconds from tears. She got over the death of her baby to quickly. Everything was too rushed.

Judging by the looks the girls were giving her they all knew it was fake. They were looking at her with a mix of sympathy, astonishment, and worry. The boys however were surrounding Percy. Jasons hand was patting his back as his lips moved forming words.

For once I was glad Jason could calm people with his words. This was a skill he picked up from his girlfriend. Although Piper was better using her speech. She could convince you to jump off a cliff if she wanted. However she was too sweet to.

Jason's skill was annoying when I wanted to be mad at him because my anger disappeared.

The girls were walking out the door, so I slung my arm over Annabeth's shoulder and walked out.

"Hey, I know it hurts now. But I promise it won't hurt as much later. It just takes time for this kind of wound to heal." I say softly to Annabeth. I hated how broken she was. I will kill who took away Thalina/Nate.

"I don't see anything getting any better, Thals." She whispered. Annabeth's been doing that a lot lately, whispering I mean.

"I'll drive today." I called to the rest of the girls. As soon as I got in the car the worst song possible came on. It was a good song but not at the moment.

A song about losing a child to the never wavering arms of death.

Ronan, by Taylor Swift.

I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs  
I love you to the moon and back

I reached to change the station when Annabeth spoke up.

"Don't." She pleaded. So I left it alone.

I remember your blue eyes looking into mine  
Like we had our own secret club  
I remember you dancing before bed time  
Then jumping on me, waking me up

I can still feel you hold my hand, little man  
And even the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you

Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

"I didn't even get that long with my baby." Annabeth whispered in a broken voice, "I didn't even get a month!" She cried.

"Annie, I can change it." I said, wanting her torture to end. She shook her head and muttered an 'I need to hear this.'

I remember the drive home  
When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"  
Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say  
About a beautiful boy who died

And it's about to be halloween  
You could be anything you wanted if you were still here  
I remember the last day when I kissed your face  
I whispered in your ear

Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtain room and this hospital grey, we'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?  
What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?

Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here  
Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and back

By the end of the song, Annabeth was sobbing. I pulled to the side of the road and gathered my best friend in my hands.

The others stared with worry, not knowing what to do. But when Luke tried to kill her the first time, she sobbed, just like this.

Only now her crying was that of a broken woman. My strong best friend was completely and utterly broken.

Finally Katie spoke.

"Thalia drive to my house." She said. I was unsure why but maybe she thought something there would help Annabeth.

After thirty minutes we reached Katie's house. She took Annabeth's hand and led her across the street. The opposite direction of the house Katie lived in.

Katie knocked on the door and a young woman with black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes stared at us. Her skin was a warm light brown color.

"Katie, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The woman asked.

"Hello Hestia, I was wondering if you could help me." Katie greeted the woman, in a quieter voice she continued, " My friend Annabeth lost her baby. Could you help fix her?"

"Yes, Annabeth, dear follow me." Hestia led her into the house, " You guys can come in. We may take a bit." The woman led Annabeth into a separate room.

**Annabeth's POV**

Hestia led me off into a different room. The room was only litr by a fire. The room was light enough so I could see the many pictures. There were pictures of Hestia, pregnant. She was alone in all of them, no husband was in any of the pictures. But there were so many pictures, at least 100. If you walked along the wall to the left, you could see that all the pictures formed a timeline. Hestia, nine months pregnant, was at a homeless shelter. Two pictures after that there was a baby with light brown and Hestia's eyes rested in the womans arms. The pair was outside of a large hospital. The newborn wasn't looking at the camera, like his mom. His eyes looked everywhere trying to take in the world that was new to him. As I continued along the wall the boy grew. The pictures stopped being happy. The boy, 5 was sitting weakly in a hospital bed. His beautiful brown hair gone.

I gasped. The pictures ended at a picture of a grave.

Jake Hearth  
January 5, 2001-June 8, 2007  
May he rest in peace

The gave of the little boy stared straight into my face.

"Jake's father was not a good man." Hestia began "He took me off the street at night and had his way with me. When I found out I was pregnant, I was devastated. Something stopped me from getting an abortion. Two months into the pregnancy, I saw my baby for the first time and I fell in love. Enen though I only saw him through a screen, it was enough for me. I started taking pictures for a scrap book. When Jake was born, I had decided to give him the best life possible. I tried desperately to fill the gap his father had left. I played catch with him and did other things a father would do. I also did motherly things for him, like baking cookies. He would always steal the dough." -She smiled at the memory- "When he was five, Jake was diagnosed with leukemia. He hung on for a year before his passing. No parent should bury their child. Jake hated picked flowers because they were killed. So at his funeral, there were a lot of potted flowers. The truth is, no matter how long your child lives, whether they are never born or live to be twenty, it hurts. But you have to realize that it you sit and mop around forever, it won't bring your baby back. It will only waste your life. Annabeth, I know it's hard now. But, time really does help. Find something to distract you at first, then be happy." Hestia finished. I felt better, my baby was truly in a better place, a better place with little Jake.

"What did you do, to take your mind off of everything?" I asked.

"I made this room. In honor of my baby Jake." Hestia said, tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh" my voice was small, "Thank you."

"Anytime, if I can help someone by telling my story, then I will tell it for all to hear." Hestia let a warm smile grace her lips. She gave me a hug and led me to the others. After talking with Hestia and the others for an hour longer Thalia took me to Percy. At that moment we needed each other. We needed each other more than I needed a bridesmaid dress. Silena was going to take me another time to get a dress.

I walked in the door and Percy ran from the guys and into my open arms.

**Yup, I am leaving you right there, because I love you soo much. Just so you know this chapter was well over 3,000 words. Um... I don't know where I am going with this story. I think I am going to write at most five more chapters until the end. So... Yeah. That and my reviews have gone down so much that I am lucky if I get five reviews for ONE chapter, and my chapters have gotten so much longer. So, this story is almost over.**


End file.
